


Something New

by GingerCreme



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerCreme/pseuds/GingerCreme
Summary: An anniversary gift leads to new explorations for Crow and his husband.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Crow belongs to FateBoundKnight. Bane belongs to The_RealTGH.

It was an anniversary gift. A funny gift. They had all laughed when Crow opened up the box at the party. Even Bane couldn't stop a deep, rumbling chuckle. It wasn't until much later, after their friends had all gone home, and the happy couple had abandoned trying to clean up so they could make out, half-drunk, against the dining room wall, that Crow realized there could be more to the present than just a laugh.

"Will you try it on for me?" Bane asked in a heated murmur against Crow's ear.

Crow, swimming in the luscious sensation of his husband's body pressing to his own, nipped at the tender skin of Bane's throat. "What's that?" he asked. He felt one of Bane's huge Goliath hands slide down under his ass and squeeze, lifting him an inch off the floor with no effort at all. Crow's tail wrapped around Bane's arm in response, holding tight.

"The toy," Bane clarified. "I want you to try it on for me."

In that moment it clicked in Crow's brain. "You?… the?!… you want?!..." He stared into his husband's eyes in disbelief and saw only hedonistic lust staring back at him.

"I want," Bane growled. He pressed a hard kiss to Crow's lips that ended with his teeth biting into Crow's bottom lip and giving it a rough tug.

Crow couldn't be sure if this was all really happening or not. He'd never even fantasized about that. As Bane handed him the gift box and moved the both of them to the bedroom, everything felt utterly surreal. It was like the best, most terrifying and amazing dream.

Clothes fell to the bedroom floor unceremoniously. With each new piece of clothing that Crow removed, Bane's lips and teeth found new skin to taste and tease. A flick of the tongue against his nipple. The gentle caress of a kiss against one of the scars on his chest. A hard bite on the top of his hip. By the time he was completely bare and Bane's rough hands had full range to explore his lithe Tiefling form, Crow was trembling with sensual delight.

Bane drew his huge hand slowly up Crow's thigh and cupped his crotch. The heat from his husband's groin made him groan with pent up desire. He kneaded the heel of his palm in circles against Crow's clit, feeling the light dampness that was starting to dew in the dark curls of Crow's pubic hair. "I want to suck your dick, love," Bane said, his lips brushing against Crow's belly with each word. "And then I want to feel you inside me."

Crow was sure that this had to be a dream. But, OH FUCK!! WHAT A DREAM!!! He reached into the gift box with trembling fingers and withdrew the toy his husband so eagerly craved. It was a small leather harness, akin in design to a jockstrap, with straps to keep it snuggly secured, and protruding from the groin area was a generously sized dildo made from dark red latex of a similar shade to Crow's own skin.

"Is-is this what you want?" Crow stammered, staring down at his lewdly begging husband.

"I want you, love," Bane responded, reaching up and helping Crow to secure the harness in place around his pelvis. "And I want you to do anything you want to me with this big dick."

Crow, feeling oddly self conscious as he adjusted to the feel of the leather straps around his waist and under his ass, looked down at this still-dressed husband. "Anything? Well... strip. I want to see you, too."

Bane gratefully complied, his achingly hard erection bobbing up to slap his washboard stomach as it was freed. He knelt obediently before his husband, thighs spread and hard cock jutting out between them proudly. Bane looked up into Crow's eyes and leaned in to nuzzle at his groin. He slid the bridge of his nose along the underside of the dark red toy, nuzzling and trailing kisses along the shaft the way Crow had done to him so many times.

Crow, blushing to an extent he never knew possible, had to cover his mouth to stop a small whimper of need from escaping him. Hours ago, this scenario never would have seemed imaginable and now they were here and Bane was being sexy as fuck and oh fuck he needed to see Bane's mouth wrap around his dick RIGHT NOW!!

Bane rested his lips at the very tip of the toy. He was breathing hard already, flushed and horny and ready. "Please, sir," he said, his voice low and husky and filled with need. "May I?"

Crow swallowed hard. It was all so overwhelming. But Bane wanted this. And though he never would have guessed, Crow wanted this. He reached down with all the confidence he could muster and cradled Bane's head in his hand. "Suck me," Crow commanded breathlessly.

Bane felt the pull of Crow's hand on the back of his head and let it guide him. His lips parted. His tongue cradled the underside of the toy as it filled his mouth until the head poked the back of his throat. Then with a loud, obscene slurp, he drew back, leaving the toy glistening with hot spit.

"Fffff-UCK!" Crow cried. Even though he couldn't feel Bane's mouth, the visual alone of his husband sucking that dark red dick made Crow's knees wobble.

Bane eagerly gobbled down the toy once more, bobbing his head back and forth along the shaft with visceral hunger as he made the most lewd slurping and sucking noises imaginable.

Bane had gone down of Crow before. More times than Crow could really remember and always with hungering enthusiasm, but this felt different to Crow. It felt right in a way he couldn't have expected. Seeing his husband's mouth stretch wide around that girthy shaft, hearing that subtle gagging sound when the head hit the back of Bane's throat, it was like he'd found missing pieces in an erotic jigsaw of sensations, all of which combined to leave him utterly flustered.

Bane was clearly enjoying this new twist on their love life as well. A string of precum dribbled from his tense, twitching, untouched dick and dripped to the floor between his open thighs. Despite the ever growing urge to touch himself, he kept his hands on Crow, caressing his taut legs and ass, focusing on every gasp and trembling moan that escaped his husband's throat.

Crow eyed his husband's thick, bobbing erection and curled his toe claws at the thought of it plunging into him, filling him, making him cum. But Bane had asked for something else—tonight he wanted to be the one taking his husband's cock. Crow summoned up all his willpower and pushed Bane's head back.

Bane looked up, lips parted and panting. His eyes were glassy with abject lust for his husband's sexy body. "How do you want me, sir?" he asked with a small curl of a grin.

Crow imagined what it would be like to paint Bane's face with streaks of thick, gooey cum. Would that cheeky little grin still be there? "On the bed," Crow commanded. "Lay on your back, and spread yourself for me."

Bane moved swiftly to obey. He eased onto his back on the edge of the bed and pulled his legs up against his chest, leaving his exposed ass hanging just off the side of the mattress. His hands gripped his plump, muscular cheeks and spread them as best he could, displaying his tight ring for his husband.

Crow was left breathless at Bane's eagerness to submit to him. He beheld his husband's lewd pose for a long moment, then forced himself forward. His heart was racing. His mouth was dry. He was about to fuck his husband in the ass.

Some quick preparations were applied. Crow marvelled at how Bane's snug ring gripped his fingers and the intense heat inside. As he pressed the tip of the toy against Bane's ass, he looked up to his husband once more for a final confirmation.

"Give it to me, love," Bane begged, his face a mask of pent up need. "I want to feel you deep inside me."

Crow eased the toy in. As the head slipped inside, Bane's expression changed to one of pure pleasure as he was filled as never before. Crow moved cautiously, flexing his hips to slowly penetrate his husband, ready to stop at any moment if Bane should seem uncomfortable. As his hips pressed flush against the meaty cheeks of Bane's ass, both men let out a shuddering groan.

Crow's body started to move almost on its own. His brain was burned out, overwhelmed by every new sensation and emotion coursing through him as he topped the big, brawny man he loved. His hips seemed to find a rhythm naturally, like they had always known how to do this, plunging that dark red dick into Bane again and again.

Bane grunted with each hilting thrust, the toy rubbing against his sensitive insides and making his already aching cock throb. His belly was dappled with droplets of clear precum, and he could feel the oncoming surge of completion nearing its peak. "Fuck me, Crow," Bane grunted. "Please... fuck me harder. Make me cum."

Crow answered with a fearsome growl. He gripped his husband's huge thighs and leaned into his thrusts, smacking his hips against Bane's ass so hard the sound echoed through the room. "You better fucking cum hard for me, baby," Crow growled. "Or I'm gonna keep fucking this big ass until you do!"

Bane obeyed his husband's command. A few minutes of rough humping later, Bane's cock violently twitched and let loose a volley of thick spunk that arced and splattered in gooey ropes across his throat and chest. "Fuck! I'm coming! Fuck yes!" Bane moaned through gritted teeth. His entire body shivered with the force of his orgasm.

Crow beheld his husband's climax with lustful awe. He was used to his husband making a mess, but this was a sight to behold. And Crow had given that to him. It made him feel proud and powerful to see this mountain of a man reduced to a quivering mass of cum-splattered muscle.

Crow gently eased the toy out of Bane and climbed up onto the bed so he could make out some more with his man. "I fucking love you," Crow whispered between hungry kisses.

Bane's only answer was a deep rumble from his chest. Without warning two huge hands were on Crow, shoving him back against the mattress, pinning him there as Bane rolled over him. Bane's tongue invaded Crow's mouth, hungry, searching.

It never took Bane long to get his second wind, which meant their nights of passion sometimes lasted until sunrise. Not that Crow had any complaints about his husband's legendary stamina.

Four hands tugged at the straps keeping the harness in place around Crow's hips, and the toy was swiftly discarded, having served its purpose for the evening. Bane's lips kissed a trail down his husband's chest and belly, and Crow arced into them, anticipating Bane's intent with eagerness.

Bane hefted up Crow's legs and bit roughly at his tender inner thigh, leaving his mark in the skin. "Your turn," Bane growled. "And you better fucking cum hard for me, or I'm going to keep eating this pussy until you do."

Crow had no chance at a retort as Bane's mouth sucked around his clit, making Crow writhe and groan in delight. True to his word, Bane made his husband cum, and, not satisfied that it had been intense enough, kept going for another, and another, until Crow was screaming profanities, both hands clutching Bane's head as he fucked himself on Bane's thick tongue. The final, earth-shaking orgasm left Crow hoarse and panting, practically drooling on the bed sheets in a stupor.

Bane pressed their lips together in a tender, loving kiss, and Crow wrapped his arms and legs around his husband possessively. As their groins grew close, Crow felt the familiar heat and firmness of Bane's erection against his belly. Without a word and without breaking their kiss he wrapped his tail around Bane's girthy shaft and guided his husband into him.

Their tender kiss shifted into one of renewed hunger and passion. Crow bit down on Bane's tongue, only releasing it when Bane smacked his ass hard enough to make him gasp. Despite the toll of their endeavors so far tonight, they made love with the fervency of first timers and the skill of experienced lovers.

When they had finally exhausted one another and were on the verge of slipping into a peaceful, satisfied sleep, Crow turned and pressed a final, gentle kiss to his husband's lips. "Forever," he sleepily murmured.

Bane passed one large hand over Crow's naked hip and let it settle over his husband's belly. "And always," he replied.


End file.
